


New Encounter Unlocked!

by KC_sunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Hogwarts Seventh Year, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_sunshine/pseuds/KC_sunshine
Summary: Your sexual frustration has led you to finding a new activity to do with Barnaby. Have fun leveling up to "friends with benefits".





	New Encounter Unlocked!

You’ve been keyed up all day, feeling unsettled, extra jumpy. If all that cursed vaults stuff hadn’t been finally taken care of for good last year, you’d suspect this was part of the new curse for 7th year. 

But honestly, it’s not like you don’t know what this is. You’re just horny. Rowan has decided that she wants to take that next step with her boyfriend and she’s been asking you to help her analyse the “research” she’s been doing. For the past few weeks, you’ve barely been able to look at any surface in your dorm room without seeing a muggle or wizarding porn book haphazardly open to a lurid image of some kind. 

You never realized you could get to a point where your fingers just weren’t enough to satisfy you anymore. 

So you’re stalking across the grounds, half a mind to head into Hogsmeade to see if the rumours about Zonko’s special adult inventory are true, when you see him.

Barnaby’s coming from the direction of the Care of Magical Creatures paddock, and you smile, wondering which creature he was visiting today. You call out a hello and a warm feeling blossoms in your chest as you see his resting scowl face transformed by a grin.

Barnaby’s been one of your best friends since you lured him away from Merula in 3rd year. You had felt a bit guilty about your motives at the time; he was tough and big and you didn’t like Merula having such a strong ally. There was definitely some manipulation on your part at first, as you used his trusting nature and your charm to get him on your side. But you genuinely also wanted the best for him, and the friendship became real before long.

Right now though, your attention is drawn to those same aspects you wanted to deny Merula back then. Barnaby’s still really big and strong, all broad shoulders and large hands. Your eyes linger on his hands, taking notice of how thick his fingers look and that warmth in your chest travels southward, quickly. 

You don’t even know how long you’ve just been standing there staring when you finally register that Barnaby’s been saying your name. 

“Sorry,” you say, and before you’ve even consciously decided to speak again you hear yourself asking, “do you want to have a snog?”

“Right now?”

“Yes. I mean, if you want…” 

You trail off, hoping your cheeks don’t look as red as they feel. You start to think about taking it back, that maybe you can get Barnaby to believe you were just joking, when he says, “sure.”

You smile at him, and decide to ignore the awkwardness you’re starting to feel. “C’mon,” you say, and grab one of those hands of his and lead him over to one of the wooden tables near the training grounds, the one where you usually service your broomstick during flying lessons. You hop up onto the table and try to think of a better line than offering to polish his broomstick, but you don’t have the time, because he is already there, standing right in front of you, leaning in. 

The first kiss is brief, tentative, closed lips brushing together lightly. Then Barnaby smiles a bit and presses in again, just a touch harder. He places one hand on your side and the other in your hair, gently tipping your face up so he doesn’t have to lean down as far. You open your mouth and his tongue dips inside and back out again. 

Over time, the kisses grow longer, deeper, more intense. You become aware of a throbbing in your groin and you ache to either press your thighs together tight or open them wider to press against him. Your skirt is a bit tight, but you figure, what the hell, and pull at the skirt so it bunches up higher around your upper thighs, and you go with option two. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in close and he grinds against you. It feels so good, you forget about kissing and sitting up and start to fall backwards toward the table, but Barnaby’s hand moves around from your waist to support your back. As he pulls you back in closer to him, he moves his head to the side and mouths at your neck.

Your breath catches and you gasp as Barnaby’s teeth scrape against a sensitive spot you didn’t realize you had. It’s so much, it’s so good, but it’s also just not enough, you need more.

“Can you...touch me?” You ask, between hard breaths.

He pulls back and momentarily you get to see the adorably confused face he always makes when you’re beating him at gobstones, but then his eyes dart downward and you watch him comprehend. You think about what he’s seeing, you disheveled with your skirt rucked up around your waist and wonder if your white pants have gone translucent with how wet they are, showing off just how into this you are.

“Yes,” he says, finally, “yeah, I can, yes. Do that.”

Despite his words clumsily stumbling out of his mouth, his hand is steady as he pushes your pants to the side and you feel one of his fingers slide around in your slickness. 

He goes slow, pushing just a fingertip inside you at first before pulling it back out and rubbing little circles around your opening. Then it’s back inside. It’s hard to tell how long it takes, but before you know it, he’s rotated his hand, so his palm can rub against your clit as his finger moves in and out. Then he’s adding another finger and the stretch burns, but the incredible feeling of fullness that comes with it makes the bit of pain worth it. 

He presses another hard kiss to your lips as he speeds up his rhythm, and you lose time for a while, too caught up in the pleasure to notice exactly what’s happening. Then he moves to your neck again and as those lips, tongue, and teeth touch at your newly found sensitive spot, you shudder and cry out. 

It’s like all the tension that had ever been in your body just flies out and even Barnaby’s strong arm around you can’t keep you upright as you flop down and let your back lay flat on the table. 

Barnaby’s wonderful fingers are still inside you, but he’s stopped moving them and you notice your muscles are pulsing, clenching and unclenching around them. As you calm down, he slides them out, and absently wipes them against his trousers before adjusting the bulge there.

Barnaby’s the best, you think, hasn’t even asked for anything for himself, even though he’s obviously aching. You prop yourself up on your elbows and your voice comes out rough when you say, “I could give you a hand.”

“Yeah,” he answers. You maneuver yourself back up into a sitting position as his hands open the button on his trousers, but before he can get to the zip, there’s voices in the not too far off distance. You both startle and curse.

You jump off the table and he steps in front of you, shielding you from view as you right your skirt. You get as presentable as possible right as a gaggle of third years turn up, thankfully too caught up in excitedly telling each other about what they did on their first Hogsmeade trip to look too closely at either of you. 

“Dinner’s starting soon,” you say, hoping he suggests skipping it. But instead he asks you to eat with him, and you say yes. 

“How about we meet in the Great Hall, so I can take care of things first,” he says, gesturing to his still pretty obvious arousal. 

“Okay, but I owe you one. After?” 

He nods his head in agreement so quickly you feel smug, and you walk back into the castle together.

 

You decide to freshen up in your dorm room to pass the amount of time Barnaby told you he’d need. Standing in front of your mirror, you look down at your clothes. You can’t believe that Barnaby was willing, eager even, to get off with you while you were wearing your old House pride jumper. But with all the misadventures your group of friends has gotten involved in because of you and your brother over the years, he’s definitely witnessed you looking worse. 

You grab a different shirt and unwrinkled skirt and linger over your options for a clean pair of pants. The pair you have on are damp and stretched out, so you remove them, but feeling saucy, you decide to forego pants altogether. 

Your hair is definitely in need of some attention after Barnaby mussed it up. You toy with the idea of trying out a different look, maybe something that exposes more of your neck for “after”, but you end up just fixing it like you normally do. Then it’s time to feel grateful for Rowan’s comprehensive research, since she’s jotted down the instructions for a contraceptive spell that you quickly perform on yourself. 

 

The meal in the Great Hall feels almost normal. You’re glad that messing around didn’t ruin your friendship, and you and Barnaby happily quiz each other about creature facts. Except then he asks something about jarveys and you forget that you’re supposed to answer, instead saying, “Your eyes are so green.”

He smiles. “I didn’t think you noticed things like that about me.”

“I notice a lot about you, Barnaby.” 

Just as the atmosphere is starting to feel charged, Tonks drops by, complaining that her detention with Filch and how he had not let her out until dinner was almost over. She grabs a sandwich off of each of your plates, talking with her mouth full about the new prank she and Tulip are planning even though they aren’t yet out of trouble from the last one. “And that’s why we need your help on this part, Barnaby,” she finishes, looking at him hopefully. 

He hesitates and looks at you first. You shrug, and he agrees to go off with them as soon as dinner is over. 

Tonks shoves the last bite of the sandwich in her mouth and stands. “Great,” she says, “I’ll go get Tulip.”

Barnaby looks at you, apologetically, and you tell him not to worry. 

“Why don’t you come find me in Jacob’s old room when you’re done. We can have some privacy there.”

Barnaby agrees and you two go your separate ways, again. 

 

You pass the time by rereading the novel that led to figuring out the key to the location of the fourth cursed vault, but this time, you’re actually appreciating the storytelling and not analysing it for clues. When Barnaby knocks, you’ve gotten so caught up in it, you’ve almost forgotten why he was joining you. 

“How did the pranking—” 

Before you can finish the question, he’s got his lips on yours and suddenly you’ve been turned around and backed up against the door. Eventually, you get a better idea and push him back a step. “Couch.” You point Barnaby to the armchair in the corner that you’d engorgio’d earlier and then remember to put a strong locking charm on the door. No more interruptions.

You pull your shirt off as you cross the room and tell him to lose his too. He pulls off both his customary layers, and you straddle his lap so now he’s looking up at you as you continue to snog. You run your hands along his shoulders, caress his chest, and even tweak a nipple before he starts touching you back. He reaches under your skirt to grope your arse and groans when his hand touches your bare skin. 

“Thought it’d be easier that way,” you say.

“You’re brilliant.”

He impressively unhooks your bra with his other hand and you help him pull the straps down off your shoulders and it gets thrown in the general direction where your shirt and wand landed. He brings both his hands up to fondle your breasts, and you have to giggle at how entranced he looks staring at them. You arch your back slightly, jutting your chest closer to him and he moves one of his hands out the the way to mouth at your nipple. 

The pleasure is building again, it’s all so much, but you want more. You rock yourself in his lap, looking for friction and the noise he makes is hot enough to send a fresh wave a desire through your entire body.

“C’mon, Bee,” you say, “enough foreplay already.”

You have to separate to get the rest of your clothes off, and you’re done before he is, since you were wearing so little. You lay down on the couch on your back and watch him get naked. When you finally see his cock, you reach down and push a couple fingers into yourself, gauging how loose you still are from your earlier activities, because it looks like it’s going to be a stretch. He’s...proportional, you think, both thick and large, and when he steps up to the couch you welcome him with wide open legs. 

You ask him to go slow, and he listens, and though there is a little pain, you adjust quickly as he presses his cock inside you. Soon you’re giving him permission to speed up, then encouraging him to go faster, and then demanding for him to give it to you even harder. 

He raises up onto his knees and pulls one of your legs up onto his shoulder, driving inside you even deeper than you thought possible. He uses a thumb to rub at your clit while thrusting into you and the pleasure hits you so unexpectedly your hips buck against him involuntarily and your leg falls down off his shoulder. It almost throws off his rhythm. He moves his hands to grip your hips and keep you in place, but you’re so close that the loss of that extra stimulation barely matters. 

Your orgasm has been building for what feels like forever, but you’re still surprised when it hits. You cry out and dig your heels into Barnaby’s back like you’re trying to get him even closer and Barnaby’s hips stutter away from their unrelenting rhythm for the first time. He jerks and thrusts a bit unevenly for another minute before coming inside you. 

Then it’s like all the strength has left his body and he lays down on top of you, making it slightly hard to breathe, but you don’t want him to move. His dick is still inside you, and you feel it twitch as it pulses out another shot of hot cum. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and squeeze him tight.

 

Sex is really messy, you discover as you get up some time later, but it’s a mess you’re already looking forward to getting into again. 


End file.
